You're My Heart, You're My Soul
by Natsumi Asakura
Summary: [AU] YohxAnna , Por fin Anna.... ¿Por que sucedio esto? 5to Capitulo: ¿Por que?
1. Preparativos

Hola, este es mi primer fic, espero les guste n.n, es un YohxAnna, al principio no se notara pero mas adelante si, dejen reviews por fis   
  
--N--A--T--S--U--M--I_____A--S--A--K--U--R--A--  
  
Yoh, Anna, Horo Horo, Len , Manta, Tamao y Liserg tienen 19 años  
  
Pilika tiene 18 años  
  
Jun tienen 23 años  
  
Glosario:   
  
"": cuando las palabras esten entre estos signos, es por que estan pensando  
  
( ): cuando las palabras esten entre parentesis, es un tonto comentario de la autora  
  
**: esto simbolisa el Flash Back  
  
1er Capitulo: Preparativos   
  
Es el cumpleaños de Horo Horo, y sus amigos planean una fiesta sorpresa para el  
  
Yoh: ya esta todo listo  
  
Manta: como hiciste para que Anna nos prestara la pension para una fiesta   
  
Yoh: fue facil , Anna ya no es aquella chica tan fria  
  
Efectivamente, Anna ya no era aquella chica fria, bueno si era un poco fria pero no como antes, ahora le regala sonrisas a su prometido mas seguido, aparte de haberse vuelto mas dulze, se habia convertido en toda una mujer, su cuerpo esta bien formado, su pelo es mas largo, ya era toda una mujer, segun Yoh. ( que lindo *-*)  
  
Manta: pero de seguro no fue solo por que ahora es mas dulce  
  
Yoh: pues bueno n///n  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Yoh: Annita?  
  
Anna: dime...-decia mientras ordenaba su habitacion  
  
Yoh: hoy es el cumpleaños de Horo Horo, y pensamos organizar una fiesta  
  
Anna: y que pasa con eso? - mira a su prometido  
  
Yoh: que si tu nos podrias dejar hacer la fiesta aqui??  
  
Anna: que?? - pregunto un poco enfadada   
  
Yoh: vamos Annita, di que si - decia el shaman mientras se acercaba a su prometida  
  
Anna: no lo se, esque siempre que hacen fiestas dejan todo sucio- decia mientras miraba seriamente a su prometido  
  
Yoh: pero esta vez ordenaremos- le dijo a la rubia mientras tomaba su rostro  
  
Anna: me lo prometes ?  
  
Yoh: si Annita - luego de estas palabras, el chico beso tiernamente a su prometida- te lo prometo  
  
Anna: esta bien u////u  
  
Yoh: gracias n////n - le da otro besito ( que tierno, besito *-* )  
  
Si es extraño ver este acto de parte de Yoh, pero el se habia vuelto un hombre hecho y derecho, que supo demostrarle a Anna sus sentimientos, al igual que ella a el, ambos se habian dicho: Te Amo ( esto salio hermoso y poetico *-*)  
  
**Fin Flash Back**  
  
Manta: con razon estabas tan contento tambien n_n  
  
Yoh: si n____n  
  
Len : hola chicos - entra a la sala en donde se encontraban Yoh y Manta  
  
Manta: hola Len  
  
Yoh: hola, ya esta listo lo que te pedi  
  
Len: si , en una media hora mas traen todo  
  
Pilika: hola n_n - dice alegre la Ainu, mientras entra a la sala   
  
Yoh: hola n_n  
  
Len: hola  
  
Manta: hola Pilika n_n  
  
Yoh: esta todo listo , solo falta que llegue Jun   
  
Manta: como estara Tamao, con la distraccion de Horo Horo  
  
Pilika: esperemos que bien   
  
-°En otro lugar°-  
  
Tamao: mire joven Horo Horo ahi venden helado, quiere uno  
  
Horo: no tamao gracias- decia el Ainu desanimado  
  
Tamao: que le pasa joven Horo Horo  
  
Horo: nada Tamao ... "Nadie se acordo de mi cumpleaños, ni siquiera mi hermana ToT"  
  
Tamao: digame, usted puede contar conmigo joven n_n  
  
Horo: no es nada, pero igual gracias  
  
Tamao: esta bien... "de seguro esta triste por que nadie lo a saludado en su cumpleaños, pobresito ToT"  
  
-°En la Pension Asakura°-  
  
En frente de la Pension estaba estacionado un camion, del cual unos hombres bajaban unas cajas  
  
Hombre: bien eso seria todo, firme aqui por favor - le dice a Len, mientras le pasa un lapiz  
  
Len: - firma- gracias (dijo gracias o.o)  
  
El camion se va ( con los hombre, no creo que se vaya solito n.nU)   
  
Manta: esta todo solo falta que....   
  
Jun: YA LLEGUE!!!  
  
Manta: que Jun llegue -.-  
  
Yoh: por que la demora??  
  
Jun: esque queria comprar el mejor, y me costo encontrarlo  
  
Yoh: tenemos que ordenar, ahora que estamos todos   
  
En eso una figura aparece en la puerta  
  
???: como que todos?  
  
Yoh: ANNA!! o.o disculpa me olvide de ti   
  
Anna: en fin, aqui tienen los regalos para Horo Horo  
  
Manta: gracias " deberas si es mas dulze, aunque sigue con esa mirada fria"- pensaba el pequeño mientras la miraba  
  
Anna: que miras enano  
  
Manta: nada nadita .. " ni tanto YoY"  
  
Len: quienes se encargaran de la comida  
  
Pilika: seremos Jun, Anna y yo  
  
Anna: que mas da , esta bien - decia mientras caminaba a la cocina   
  
Jun: esta bien n_n - tambien camina hacia la cocina  
  
Pilika: ustedes encarguense de lo demas - camina hacia la cocina ( camina cocina @.@)  
  
Yoh: bien Manta, ayudame a colocar las luces   
  
Manta: creo que no sere de mucha ayuda en eso  
  
Yoh: por que? - pregunta con inocencia  
  
Manta: por que soy peque  
  
Yoh: lo lamento  
  
Manta: no te preocupes, yo acomodare lo otro  
  
Yoh: esta bien, entonces Len... - se sube a una silla  
  
Len: esta bien   
  
Yoh y Len, colocaron las luces  
  
Manta se encargo de acomodar los regalos y el equipo de musica que Jun compro para Horo  
  
Anna, Pilika y Jun, se escargaron de poner toda la comida en orden.  
  
Anna y Pilika hicieron el pastel (Anna hizo el pastel o.o )  
  
-°Cerca de la Pension Asakura°-  
  
Tamao: vamos joven Horo Horo, arriba ese animo  
  
Horo: gracias Tamao  
  
Tamao: no hay de que, pero no tenga esa cara triste - mira su reloj marcaban las 19:50 pm- "la señorita Pilika me dijo que teniamos que estar en la pension a las 20:00 pm"  
  
Horo: que pasa Tamao?- preguntaba el Ainu desanimado  
  
Tamao: no nada n_ñ - negaba nerviosa  
  
Horo: vamos a la pension - seguia con los animos bajos  
  
Tamao: si   
  
-°Pension Asakura°-  
  
Manta: a que hora le dijiste que estuvieran aqui, Pilika??  
  
Pilika: a las 20:00 pm - mira su reloj- y son las 19:58   
  
Yoh: ya es hora de prepararnos, Len apaga las luces por favor  
  
Len: esta bien   
  
Estaban todos listos, las luces apagadas, todos en silencio, y a las 20:00 pm entran Horo Horo y Tamao...  
  
--N--A--T--S--U--M--I_____A--S--A--K--U--R--A--  
  
Espero le haya gustado......   
  
Esta poco producido, pero mas adelante mejorara n.n  
  
Por fis dejen Reviews   
  
Atte. Natsumi n.n 


	2. El Beso

Hola, lamento la poca producción del capitulo anterior, pero esque soy principiante.  
  
Espero les guste la continuación, ahora esta mejorado n.n  
  
Yoh, Anna, Horo Horo, Len , Manta, Tamao y Liserg tienen 19 años Pilika tiene 18 años Jun tienen 23 años  
  
Glosario:  
  
"": cuando las palabras estén entre estos signos, es por que están pensando ( ): cuando las palabras estén entre paréntesis, es un tonto comentario de la autora **: esto simboliza el Flash Back  
  
--N--A--T--S--U--M--I_____A--S--A--K--U--R--A--  
  
2do. CAPITULO: El Beso  
  
Estaban todos listos, las luces apagadas, todos en silencio, y a las 20:00 p.m. entran Horo Horo y Tamao...  
  
Horo: no hay nadie... - dijo sorprendido y triste Todos: SORPRESA!!! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HOTO HOTO!!! Horo: o.o, gracias amigos ToT, y no me digan Hoto Hoto Pilika: feliz cumpleaños hermano n_n - abraza a su hermano Yoh: feliz cumpleaños - tambien abraza a Horo Horo Len: felicidades - le da la mano Manta: feliz cumpleaños- intenta abrazar a Horo Horo Horo: muchas gracias amigos T-T Tamao: felicidades Joven Horo Horo - abraza a Horo Horo Jun: felicidades - abraza a Horo Horo Anna: feliz cumpleaños Hoto Hoto - tambien lo abraza Horo: o.o gr..gracias Anna, y no me digas Hoto Hoto n_ñ  
  
Así después de la sorpresa para Horo Horo, le entregaron sus regalos, comieron, y hasta bebieron, y como siempre hubo alguien a quien se le pasaron las copitas  
  
Tamao: vamos joven Yoh hip baile conmigo hip Yoh: es mejor que te quedes tranquila Tamao  
  
Todos estaban sorprendidos, Tamao estaba un poquito ebria (ebria? ni yo me la creo, ella es buenita o.o )  
  
Horo: vamos Anna baila conmigo- a Horo Horo tambien se le pasaron algunas copitas Anna: no quiero Horo: no seas así Anna, baila conmigo- insistía el Ainu Anna: no quiero - decía mientras se servia un refresco  
  
Tamao: vamos joven Yoh - decía Tamao mientras se acercaba a el Yoh: tranquila Tamao - le decía quitándole el vaso de la mano, Yoh estaba consiente de lo que hacia  
  
Len: no me la creo Manta: Tamao esta ebria o.o Jun: vamos no sean aguafiestas ella es mayor de edad , puede hacer lo que quiera Manta: en eso tienes razon Horo: Jun ven a bailar conmigo!! Jun: n.nU.. esta bien  
  
Jun y Horo Horo se ponen a bailar (punchi punchi uuu yeah yeah yeah n.n )  
  
Tamao: vamos joven hip Yoh, baile con hip migo Yoh: Calma Tamao- decía tocándole el hombro Tamao: vamos joven Yoh - le toma la mano y lo saca a bailar Yoh: esta bien  
  
Bailando se encontraban  
  
Jun y Horo Horo Tamao e Yoh  
  
Mientras que Len, Manta y Pilika conversaban de lo mas bien Y Anna, estaba un poco celosa, por que Tamao estaba demasiado cerca de SU YOH ( su Yoh, que lindo n///n)  
  
Exactamente Tamao estaba demasiado cerca de Yoh, y como estaba un poco ebria y no sabia lo que hacia, de tan cerca que estaba de Yoh le dio un beso ( en los labios? o.o) en los labios, como todo estaba oscuro nadie se percato de aquella acción, la única que pudo verlo, por que estaba cerca de ellos, fue Anna, a quien le llego como un puñal en el corazón, pues Yoh no hacia nada por quitársela de encima. ( sonó feo eso de quitársela x.x)  
  
Anna no quiso seguir viendo aquella escena y salió de la pensión.  
  
Yoh no reaccionaba a la acción de la Rosada, tan solo segundos después que se fue Anna, reacciono y se separo de la Tamal  
  
Yoh: o.o que te pasa Tamao? Tamao: ops, lo lamento hip, pero se nota que le gusto hip- miro pícaramente a Yoh Yoh: -susurrando- es verdad esta bajo el efecto del alcohol- luego de decir estas palabras busco a su prometida, para darle una explicación de lo sucedido, solo si ella lo había visto.  
  
Yoh: Len, haz visto a Anna? preguntaba con preocupación Len: la ultima vez que la vi, estaba sirviéndose un refresco, de ahí no la vi mas Yoh: cuida a Tamao, por favor- la sienta al lado de Len Manta: que harás Yoh? Yoh: tengo que buscar a Anna... Pilika: y para que, necesitas algo? Yoh: para darle una buena explicación  
  
Luego de responder las preguntas de sus amigos, comienza a buscar a Anna por toda la pensión (como pudieron hablar tan bien, con la música tan fuerte o.o)  
  
Continuara....  
  
--N--A--T--S--U--M--I_____A--S--A--K--U--R--A--  
  
Ojalá les haya gustado la continuación, ahora estaba mas organizado n.n 


	3. Tragedia

Hola, bueno esta es la continuacion del fic, esta un poco tragica, pero me gusto n.n espero a ustedes tambien les guste...  
  
Dejen reviews por fis.... ^O^  
  
Yoh, Anna, Horo Horo, Len , Manta, Tamao y Liserg tienen 19 años  
  
Pilika tiene 18 años  
  
Jun tienen 23 años  
  
Glosario:  
  
"": cuando las palabras esten entre estos signos, es por que estan pensando  
  
( ): cuando las palabras esten entre parentesis, es un tonto comentario de la autora  
  
**: esto simbolisa el Flash Back  
  
--N--A--T--S--U--M--I_____A--S--A--K--U--R--A  
  
3er Capitulo: Tragedia  
  
-°En otro lugar... °- ( quien sabe donde? o.o)  
  
Anna: - lloraba silenciosamente mientras caminaba hacia un semáforo- "por que Yoh,.............que hice mal?- seguia llorando  
  
A esas horas no habia nadie en la calle. Anna cruzo sin mirar el semáforo, para ver si estaba en rojo o en verde, lamentablemente estaba en rojo y justo venia un camion que iva directo a Anna  
  
Anna al escuchar la bocina del camion, volteo a verlo y sin tiempo de escapar , el camion atropello a Anna ( nooo Anna, por que tenias que ... esperen todavia no se sabe si a muerto, pero les dire que si... que si Anna muere seria el fin de este fic ToT)  
  
El chofer del camion, freno rapidamente y se bajo , para ir a ver a Anna...  
  
Por esas casualidades de la vida, una persona que conocia a Anna, pasaba por ahi ( que casualidad n.nU)  
  
Chofer: señorita, señorita... - intento despertarla  
  
Anna no reaccionaba, tenia graves heridas en una pierna, en un brazo y en la cabeza  
  
Ese personaje que conoce a Anna, al ver el camion estacionado de tal forma ( quieren saber como..... cruzado en la calle ) y a esas figuras, corrio rapidamente, y para su sorpresa lo que encontro fue a Anna mal herida.  
  
????:ANNA!!!- corrio rapidamente en donde se encontraba el chofer y Anna  
  
Chofer: la conoces jovencito??  
  
????: por favor llame a una ambulancia, rapido  
  
Chofer : enseguida -tomo su telefono celular y marco un numero - ....si....si... una ambulancia lo mas rapido posible- cuelga- ya vienen  
  
????: vamos Anna resiste- decia mientras miraba a una Anna totalmente palida, por toda la sangre que perdio ( esto es muy tragico ToT)  
  
-°En la pension Asakura°-  
  
2do piso, frente al cuarto de Anna se encontraba nuestro querido Yoh ( nuestro? ¬¬... es solo de Anna ¬.¬)  
  
Yoh: Annita? estas ahi??? - golpea la puerta  
  
Yoh no recibe respuesta, asi que decide entrar  
  
Para la sorpresa de Yoh, no habia nadie en esa habitacion  
  
Yoh: maldicion, donde estara, la he buscado por todos lados, de seguro vio el beso que Tamao me dio, y se fue quien sabe a donde - decia mientras golpeaba la pared con su puño, enfurecido  
  
-°Ya en el hospital°- ( la ambulancia ya habia ido a buscar a Anna, asi que ya estan en el hospital, -.-)  
  
Chofer: tu conoces a sus parientes??- pregunto un poco alterado  
  
?????: si.. -respondio triste  
  
Chofer: llamalos, avisales lo que le paso a la chica  
  
?????: si - fue directo a un telefono publico y marco el telefono de la pension ( quien es que sabe el numero o.o ¬¬)  
  
-°Pension Asakura°-  
  
Ya habian apagado la musica, por que el festejado se quedo dormido, al igual que Tamao, pero la rosada estaba dormida en el hombro de Len y Horo Horo en el suelo ( efecto del alcohol n.ñ)  
  
Yoh baja muy triste, y se encuentra con las miradas de preocupacion de sus amigos  
  
Len: la encontraste? esta es su habitacion?  
  
Yoh:- niega con la cabeza-  
  
Pilika: que haremos, a donde se habra ido Anna y por que? - decia muy triste  
  
Yoh: ...  
  
Manta: animo amigo  
  
Yoh: gracias Manta  
  
Justo en ese momento suena el telefono, e Yoh rapidamente va a contestar el telefono  
  
Yoh: Hola... Anna eres tu?'- pregunta desesperado  
  
Continuara.....  
  
--N--A--T--S--U--M--I_____A--S--A--K--U--R--A--  
  
Si ya lo se, esta bien cortito este capitulo ... pero ojalá les haya gustado n.n  
  
Dejen reviews por fis n.n  
  
Atte. Natsumi Asakura 


	4. ¿Por que a MI Annita?

Hola... aqui va un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.. disculpen en retraso, esque estoy en un momento muy triste de mi vida donde .. mejor no los aburro con mis tonterias n.nU aqui va la continuacion n.n  
  
Yoh, Anna, Horo Horo, Len , Manta, Tamao y Liserg tienen 19 años  
  
Pilika tiene 18 años  
  
Jun tienen 23 años  
  
Glosario:  
  
"": cuando las palabras esten entre estos signos, es por que estan pensando  
  
( ): cuando las palabras esten entre parentesis, es un tonto comentario de la autora  
  
**: esto simbolisa el Flash Back  
  
--N--A--T--S--U--M--I_____A--S--A--K--U--R--A--  
  
4to Capitulo: ¿Por que a mi Annita?  
  
Yoh: Hola... Anna eres tu?'- pregunta desesperado  
  
????: no... soy Hao- decia con un tono triste  
  
Yoh: Hao?? a que se debe tu llamado?- pregunto intentando un tono alegre  
  
Hao: a que se debe mi llamado? Yoh estoy en el hospital  
  
Yoh: por que? que te paso?- pregunto un poco desinteresado  
  
Hao : a mi nada, pero a....  
  
Yoh: a quien?  
  
Hao: a Anna si... - dijo con tristesa y dolor  
  
Yoh:.. - no reaccionaba,........ no creia lo que escuchaba  
  
Manta: - aparece al lado de Yoh- Yoh que sucede?? quien es??  
  
Yoh: - bajo la cabeza  
  
Manta: que te pasa Yoh?? dime que tienes??  
  
Yoh: que le paso a Anna?- pregunto, con desanimo, tristesa y mucho dolor  
  
Hao : fue... atropellada  
  
Yoh: - de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas  
  
Hao : estoy en el hospital que esta cerca de la pension  
  
Yoh: gracias Hao .... - cuelga el telefono  
  
Hao :-tambien cuelga- por que le tubo que pasar esto a mi Annita  
  
Manta: que sucede Yoh?? - pregunto muy alterado  
  
Yoh: Anna....  
  
Pilika:-aparece al lado de Manta- que le sucedio a Anna? - pregunta preocupada  
  
Yoh: Anna fue atropellada... - no dejaba de llorar de la misma forma que Anna, con la cabeza gacha y en silencio  
  
Manta: que? o.o  
  
Pilika: no puede ser - comenzo a llorar - y como esta?- pregunta entre llantos  
  
Yoh:.......  
  
Manta: vamos Yoh reacciona, tienes que ir a verla, acaso no te preocupa tu prometida- dijo el pequeño un poco enojado por la actitud de Yoh y para tratar de animarlo  
  
Yoh quedo sorprendidos por lo que su amigo dijo... tan solo lo penso unos segundos y dijo  
  
Yoh: tienes razon - secandose las lagrimas- ire a verla  
  
Manta: yo ire contigo  
  
Pilika: yo igual  
  
Len:-aparece junto a ellos- yo tambien ire  
  
Jun: yo me quedare cuidando a Horo Horo y a Tamao  
  
Yoh: gracias Amigos - dicho esto , se subieron al auto de Len, y partieron al hospital ( Len tiene auto?? o.o)  
  
-°En el hospital°-  
  
Chofer:ya le avisaste a su familia??  
  
Hao: si, como sucedio??  
  
Chofer: bueno... yo iva manejando como siempre, tranquilo, cuando veo a la chica en frente del camion y no alcanze a frenar y la empuje... con el camion - dijo triste- mi nombre es Hiroyuki Takaishi  
  
Hao : yo soy Hao Asakura  
  
Hiroyuki: yo me encargare de todos los gastos...  
  
Hao : muchas gracias señor Takaishi ( Hao dando las gracias o.o )  
  
Hiroyuki era un señor de uno 55 años de edad  
  
Minutos despues llegan Yoh, Manta, Len y Pilika  
  
Yoh:- corre rapidamente hacia Hao- como esta Anna? que paso?? como fue??  
  
Hao : pues veras lo qu...- no alcanza a terminar por que aparece el doctor  
  
Doctor: familiares de la señorita Anna Kyouyama?  
  
Yoh: nosotros- camino hacia el doctor- como esta ?  
  
Doctor: bueno ella esta en una situacion bastante delicada, esta en coma, con una fiebre muy alta  
  
Yoh: " por que, por que a mi Annita, por que no a mi, por que a ella...yo tuve la culpa yo" puedo verla?? ( por que por que por que @.@)  
  
Doctor: si, pero tan solo puede entrar una persona  
  
Manta: ve tu Yoh  
  
Yoh: si  
  
Doctor: sigueme- comenzo a caminar en direccion a la habitacion en la que Anna se econtraba  
  
Se detuvieron en una puerta que tenia el numero 222  
  
Doctor: aqui es...  
  
Yoh: gracias - entra silenciosamente y el doctor se va  
  
Al ver a su Annita, conectada a una gran cantidad de aparatos y con vendajes, en Yoh comenzo a crecer un gran sentimiento de culpa, por que? si el no hizo nada, todo lo hizo Tamao bajo el efecto del alcohol  
  
Yoh: Annita ... - decia mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a nacer unas silenciosas lagrimas y le tomaba la mano a su prometida ( pero si las lagrimas son silenciosas -.- ) - Annita.... por favor abre tus ojitos - comenzo a acariciar con ternura la mano de la rubia-Annita...  
  
-°En la sala de espera°-  
  
Len: que fue lo que paso??  
  
Hao : pues... señor puede explicarles por favor ( dijo por favor o.o )  
  
Hiroyuki: claro... pues veras lo que paso...- el señor Takaishi les explico a todos como ocurrio el accidente , lo policias le hicieron algunas preguntas, pero no habia nada que temer, mas que Anna pudiera perder la vida  
  
-°Habitacion 222°-  
  
Yoh: - no dejaba de mirar a su Annita, sus lagrimas comenzaron a disminuir por que ya no le quedaban lagrimas, lloro tanto por su Annita, que ya no tiene lagrimas ( que rapido o.o )- Annita, abre tus ojos, por favor tienes que despertar para regañarnos por la suciedad que dejamos en la pension con la fiesta- sonrio un poco- abre esos hermosos ojos...  
  
Yoh no dejaba de hablarle, le pedia que abriera sus ojos, que despertara... que se levantara a regañarlo..., por unos instantes Yoh se quedo callado... pero por una razon que lo lleno de alegria  
  
Continuara....  
  
--N--A--T--S--U--M--I_____A--S--A--K--U--R--A--  
  
Espero les haya gustado este capitulo n.n  
  
Pero lo que son las cosas de la vida, justamente en el momento que Anna sufrio el accidente aparece el gran Hao Asakura ( *-¬* ) n.nU  
  
Dejen Reviews por fis ^O^  
  
Ahora a responder los Reviews...  
  
Keiko-sk: Que bueno que te guste el fic... pues aqui ta la continuacion, ojala te haya gustado ^O^ ,y Muchas Gracias n.n  
  
Anna15: pues aqui tienes la continuacion... espero te haya gustado, ahora se esta haciendo mas notorio el YohXAnna, mas adelante sera a extremo de notorio n.n ( creo que exagero ._.) Y Muchas Gracias n.n  
  
Anna Kyouyama A: Me alegra que te guste el fic y con este capitulo respondo a tu pregunta de si aparece Hao.. pues aqui lo tienes como aquel personaje misterioso que se sabia en numero de la pension Asakura ^O^ espero te haya gustado la continuacion y Muchas Gracias n.n  
  
Jos D: Pues si el desconocido es Hao. El titulo del fic me lo inspiro una cancion... si las voces parecen ser de mujeres pero son hombre.. el nombre de los interpretes es: "Modern Talking" y te agradesco que leas mi fic , Muchas Gracias  
  
Solcito: Aqui tienes la continuacion, espero te haya gusta n.n ... y como vez en este capitulo se dio a conocer el personaje desconocido , te agradesco que leas mi fic , Muchas Gracias  
  
Muchas Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic... espero no haberlos decepcionado con la continuacion...  
  
Hasta el proximo capitulo ^^  
  
Atte. Natsumi  
  
Dejen Reviews por fis n.n 


	5. ¿Por que?

Hola aqui ta la continuacion espero que les guste n.n por favor dejen reviews ^O^  
  
Disculpen la demora n.nU  
  
El nombre del capitulo, creo que no viene al caso n.nU  
  
Yoh, Anna, Horo Horo, Len , Manta, Tamao y Hao tienen 19 años  
  
Pilika tiene 18 años  
  
Jun tienen 23 años  
  
Glosario:   
  
"": cuando las palabras esten entre estos signos, es por que estan pensando  
  
( ): cuando las palabras esten entre parentesis, es un tonto comentario de la autora  
  
**: esto simbolisa el Flash Back  
  
Vamus con el fic ^-^  
  
--N--A--T--S--U--M--I_____A--S--A--K--U--R--A--  
  
5to Capitulo: "¿Por que?"  
  
Yoh no dejaba de hablarle, le pedia que abriera sus ojos, que despertara... que se levantara a regañarlo..., por unos instantes Yoh se quedo callado... pero por una razon que lo lleno de alegria  
  
Yoh al tener la mano derecha de Anna, entre las suyas, pudo sentir como Anna movia ligeramente sus dedos, haciendose cada vez mas firmes y fuertes   
  
Yoh: Annita yo se que me escuchas, por favor abre tus ojos Annita- le decia con alegria  
  
Con aquellas palabras Anna comenzo a abrir sus ojos lentamente...  
  
Yoh: Annita   
  
Anna:......  
  
Yoh: Annita por que no hablas?? Annita?  
  
Anna lo miraba, y no hablaba... tan solo hizo un gesto que sorprendio a Yoh, Anna le estaba sonriendo... si le estaba regalando una sonrisa a su prometido ( increible y acaba de despertar de un coma o.o... lo que es mi imaginacion -.-)  
  
Yoh solto suavemente la mano de Anna y fue a buscar al doctor... segundos despues llega el doctor y se sorprende al ver a Anna despierta  
  
El doctor comienza a revisarla, a ver su estado, y si habia mejorado  
  
Yoh: doctor, por que Anna no habla?? - pregunto con preocupacion el Shaman  
  
Doctor: acaba de despertar de un coma, no hablara enseguida  
  
Yoh: - suspiro de alivio -  
  
Anna no dejaba de mirar a su prometido, Yoh tampoco dejaba de mirarla.  
  
Minutos despues llegan sus amigos.... de seguro el doctor les dijo que Anna ya habia despertado  
  
Pilika: Anna... - va rapidamente hacia Anna , mientras caian algunas lagrimas de sus ojos   
  
Anna: ...... - la miraba, como trantado de acomodar sus ideas y acordarse claramente de ella  
  
Pilika: Anna-la mira fijamente y con preocupacion- Anna , por que no hablas, no me digas que haz quedado muda - dijo comenzando a llorar nuevamente   
  
Anna: ........  
  
Yoh: no Pilika, Anna no ha quedado muda  
  
Pilika: como no???- pregunto confundida la Ainu  
  
Yoh: esque como acaba de despertar de un coma, esta... como acomodando sus ideas  
  
Pilika: ya me habia asustado - dijo dejando de llorar  
  
Len: que bueno que hayas despertado Anna - dijo mirando a Anna  
  
Anna: ........   
  
Manta: me alegra que ya estes mejor Anna n_n   
  
Anna: ............  
  
En eso se escucha como tocan a la puerta  
  
=Toc Toc= ( el sonido de la puerta ._.U)  
  
Yoh: adelante  
  
Enseguida entra el señor Hiroyuki   
  
Hiroyuki: como estas jovencita??  
  
Anna: ........ - lo mira confundida  
  
Hiroyuki: por que no habla??  
  
Yoh: acaba de despertar de un coma, es normal que no hable enseguida ( ya me estoy cansandu de escribir lo mismo ù.ú -.-)  
  
Hiroyuki: ah, pero esta bien...  
  
Yoh: eso creo... - dijo mirando a su prometida  
  
Hiroyuki: bien, me tengo que ir, mañana vendra mi hijo a ver como se encuentras la chica, y a cubrir todos los gastos  
  
Yoh: Anna, ella se llama Anna y gracias por todo señor... - miro al Sr. Hiroyuki como preguntando su nombre   
  
Hiroyuki: Takaishi, Hiroyuki Takaishi....  
  
Yoh: esta bien, muchas gracias señor Takaishi  
  
Hiroyuki: adios, cuidate jovencita - luego de estas palabras el señor sale de la habitacion  
  
Momentos despues que sale el señor Takaishi, entra el doctor  
  
Doctor: Hola señorita - dijo mientras la revisaba  
  
Yoh: como esta doctor??  
  
Doctor: con fiebre , pero esta mucho mejor, eres una jovencita muy fuerte n_n -miró a Anna  
  
Yoh: n_n  
  
Todos estaban felices que Anna este mejor, pero nadie sabia el por que Anna habia salido sola y por causa de eso habia tenido un accidente   
  
Len: creo que es mejor nos vayamos , dejemos descansar a Anna  
  
Doctor: alguien de ustedes se podria quedar con ella, por esta noche??  
  
Yoh y Hao : yo me quedare  
  
Doctor: bien jovencitos,tienen que decidir quien se quedara por que solo se puede quedar una persona  
  
Hao: yo me quedare- dijo acercandoce a Anna  
  
Yoh: no.... el que se quedara sere yo  
  
Doctor: bien creo que hay que decidirlo con una moneda ( moneda ?? o.o ), jovencito- se dirije a Yoh- CARA O SELLO  
  
Yoh: Cara - dijo mientras miraba a su hermano  
  
Doctor: - lanza la moneda y aparece CARA- bien jovencito tu te quedaras con ella - dijo a Yoh- tu seras el doctor de la señorita Kyoyama n_n - dicho esto el doctor sale de la habitacion, mientras que los demas Len, Pilika, Manta y un enojado Hao se despiden de Yoh y Anna, para luego dirijirse hacia la pension.  
  
Todos salieron de la habitacion 222  
  
Anna:.........  
  
Yoh: bien Annita, es mejor que descanses, yo velare por tus sueños - dijo mirando a Anna tiernamente, para luego darle un beso en la frente ( como me gustaria ser Anna *-* )  
  
Anna: po...por que Yoh?? - dijo comenzando a llorar  
  
Yoh: por que, que?? - se percato de que Anna estaba llorando- no Annita no llores, eso puede aumentar tu fiebre   
  
Anna: so...solo.. respondeme Yoh - dijo mirandolo a los ojos, con los ojos llenitos de lagrimas   
  
Yoh: " seguro se refiere al beso", Annita Yo... - abraza a Anna , haciendo que esta se sorprendiera- Perdoname  
  
Anna: dime Yoh, por favor- suplicaba entre llantos  
  
Yoh: no fue culpa de Tamao, ella estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol -decia mientras seguia abrazando a SU Anna ( Su que tierno *-* )  
  
Anna: per....- no alcanzo a terminar , por que Yoh le habia dado un beso ( besito besito *-*)  
  
Anna estaba sorprendida por la accion de su prometido, luego de esta hermosa escena ( *-* si hermosa ), Yoh abrazo a Anna mientras esta lloraba.... lentamente Anna fue descargando todo eso que la atormentaba, y se quedo profundamente dormida en los brazos de su prometido.  
  
Continuara.....  
  
--N--A--T--S--U--M--I_____A--S--A--K--U--R--A--  
  
Si lo admito, me quedo cortito, no se cuando hare un capitulo largo ToT ( de seguro explota la tierra ¬¬)  
  
Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo... Ojalá les haya gustado y no desepcionado... Lamento lo cortito de los capitulos ToT ..... y tambien lamento la demora y haberle pegado a mi osito y a mi computador, y tambien lamento no haberme comprado ese helado de vainilla ( *-¬*) y tambien lamento haber comido eso llamado ( es mejor que respondas los reviews , que si no se aburren contigo ¬¬)...   
  
Ta bien Ta bien, no me presiones En fin....Gracias por leer mi fic... y por fis Dejen Reviews ^O^, ya saben como, apreten el botoncito de abajo que dice "Go"   
  
Respuesta a los Reviews....  
  
Mafaldyna: aqui tienes la continuacion , espero te guste, aunque si esta un poquito corto el capitulo n.nU y muchas gracias por leer mi fic ^O^  
  
Keeiko- sk: si pobre de Anna, pero la recompensa que tuvo por el accidente, ( que no haria yo por un besito de Yoh *-¬*), espero te haya gustado la continuacion n.n, aunque como dije anteriormente , esta bien corito este capitulo n.n, muchas gracias por leer mi fic ^O^  
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, aunque como te habia dicho....... mi mente esta llena de ideas y las confundo todas ( talvez esa es la razon por la que te demoras ¬¬), pero en fic, ojalá te haya gustado la continuacion ( no se te ocurra decir que es cortito por que todos lo sabemos ¬¬) ok n.nU  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic ^O^ ---- ( marca registrada n.ñ)  
  
Atte. Natsumi Asakura. 


End file.
